The new and distinct sweet cherry tree described and claimed herein originated from open pollinated seeds collected in May 2001. The female parent is an unidentified sweet cherry tree growing in a commercial orchard located near Bakersfield, in Kern County, Calif. The male parent is unknown. The seeds were stratified, germinated and the resulting one seedling was planted in a field near Delano, Kern County, Calif. in April 2002. The present variety of sweet cherry tree was selected as a single plant in May 2005 and was first asexually propagated in February 2009 by grafting onto Prunus mahalab rootstock. It was found to reproduce true-to-type by asexual propagation. All propagation was done near Delano, Kern County Calif.